Butterfly
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Mimi itu seperti kupu-kupu. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Koushiro. Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan datang sebagaimana kamu pun tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan pergi. / A Tribute for Koumi


Mimi itu seperti kupu-kupu. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Koushiro. Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan datang sebagaimana kamu pun tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan pergi. Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan hinggap sebagaimana kamu pun tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia hanya akan sekedar lewat. Tidak peduli sekencang apapun kau berlari, ia akan terus terbang tinggi jika ia tidak memilihmu. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun kau menghindar, ia akan tetap hinggap jika ia memilihmu.

* * *

 **Butterfly**

* * *

 _Digimon dan segala karakter di dalamnya bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya dari Akiyoshi Hongo dan Toei._

 _But_ —

 _This fanfic is belong to Invea_ —!

* * *

"APA?! Kamu masih belum melamarnya juga?!" Taichi tersentak. Matanya membulat lebar, rahangnya terbuka, dan dagunya nampak nyaris jatuh ke lantai (oke, abaikan yang terakhir, itu terlalu berlebihan). Pria berambut _brunette jabrik_ ala landak itu nyaris saja menyemburkan kembali pizza yang baru saja sekian detik yang lalu digigitnya. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberinya waktu nol koma satu detik untuk menelannya.

"Taichi!" Wajah Koushiro memerah padam, menegur mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Taichi tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu padanya dengan nada setinggi itu bukan? Terima kasih banyak padanya yang telah membuat perhatian seluruh pengunjung teralihkan pada meja mereka. Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan.

Taichi hanya _nyengir_. Dia lalu membungkukkan kepalanya pada sekitar seraya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Setelah itu, dia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya; Koushiro Izumi.

"Maaf, Koushiro. Habisnya aku kira kau sudah melakukannya dari minggu lalu," gumamnya kemudian. Ia lalu kembali melahap sepotong pizza yang belum selesai dia makan.

"Aku... Aku..." Koushiro tertunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah. Sepotong pizza yang sengaja ia simpan di piringnya masih belum juga ia sentuh. "Aku membatalkannya..."

Taichi kembali mengerutkan kening. "He? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna? Kau bahkan sampai memikirkannya berbulan-bulan!"

Koushiro mendesah. "Aku... Aku tidak yakin dia akan menerima lamaranku. Apalagi aku dengar dia sudah menolah lamaran Jyou untuk yang kelima kalinya."

Taichi kembali menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Astaga, Taichi! Jika Jyou saja ditolaknya, bagaimana denganku?" serunya. Ia kembali tertunduk, wajahnya tampak dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan.

"Jyou ya Jyou. Kau ya kau. Hanya karena lamaran Jyou ditolak Mimi, bukan berarti Mimi lantas akan menolak lamaranmu juga," ujar Taichi bijak.

Koushiro mendesah kembali. "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu sedekat apa Jyou dan Mimi. Mimi terlihat jauh lebih nyaman di dekat Jyou daripada di dekatku. Wajar saja jika aku berhipotesa Mimi akan menolak lamaranku."

Taichi mendecak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Koushiro, kau bahkan sama sekali belum mencoba melamarnya! Bung, jangan kalah sebelum memasuki medan pertempuran!"

Koushiro mendengus. "Lucu sekali mendengar hal itu dari seseorang yang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya."

Taichi berdehem. "I—Itu sih lain kasus." Dia tampak berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Sora terlebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Yamato bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya. _Well_ , itu adalah penyesalan terbesarku, dan sebagai teman yang baik, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal serupa. Itu sebabnya aku memintamu untuk bergegas melamarnya."

Koushiro kembali menghela napas. "Entahlah, Taichi." Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, menatap lemah ke arah pizzanya. "Aku ragu apakah aku bisa melakukannya."

"Kau menyedihkan, Koushiro."

Dan Koushiro pun terdiam. Kali ini tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk melawan pernyataan Taichi. Mantan kakak kelasnya itu memang benar. Dia memang sangat menyedihkan.

* * *

" _Damn it_!" Koushiro membantingkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi—membuat kursi itu terdorong ke belakang. Tangan kananya lalu mengusap kepalanya; frustasi. Perkataan Taichi dua hari yang lalu benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi kerjanya.

Dia mendesah. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara nada dering ponselnya, menandakan ada seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya. Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera, dia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" sapanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Suara riang lantas berbalik menyapanya. "Hei, Koushiro!"

 _Gulp_. Koushiro tersentak dengan wajah terbakar semerah warna rambutnya. Tanpa di sadari, ia bahkan bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar suara tersebut. Suara itu sangat _familiar_ di telinganya. Suara yang mungkin sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. "Mimi?"

Kekehan gadis itu kemudian terdengar setelahnya, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan manis,"Apakah kau senggang malam ini?"

Koushiro semakin memerah—berusaha mengontrol pikirannya. _Jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, Koushiro! Jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!_

"T—Tentu, kau perlu bantuan?"

"Bisakah kita makan malam bersama? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Dan detik berikutnya, Koushiro bersumpah, ia merasa malaikat jatuh menimpuk kepalanya.

* * *

"Menyebalkan sekali bukan? Aku sudah mengatakan pada Jyou- _senpai_ kalau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih tapi dia terus saja tidak berhenti untuk melamarku."

Mimi kembali memasukkan sepotong _steak_ ke mulutnya dengan sedikit kasar. Koushiro hanya tercengang menatapnya. Jadi, Mimi mengajaknya makan malam hanya untuk ini—?

"Dan aku tidak yakin sampai kapan aku bisa menahan Michael." Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian mendengus kesal. "Orang tuaku mengenalnya cukup lama saat kami masih di Amerika dan mereka tidak keberatan jika aku menikahinya. Aku sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Oh."

Koushiro menatap _steak_ -nya yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Dia kehilangan selera makannya sekarang. Mimi menatapnya kesal dengan kerutan empat buah siku-siku di dahinya.

" _Mou_ , Koushiro! Kau mendengarku tidak?" serunya kesal. Koushiro tersentak, buru-buru memaksakan sebuah senyuman padanya.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu."

Mimi mendengus, ia kemudian kembali melahap potongan _steak_ yang telah dikeritnya. "Jadi—" Mimi berdehem sejenak, pipinya tampak sedikit memerah. "—Kapan kamu akan melamarku?"

Koushiro tersedak. Wajahnya kembali dilukisi tinta merah.

"APA?!"

Mimi menggedikkan bahunya, mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya tampak semakin memerah saja.

"U—huh! Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku berharap kau akan melamarku atau memintamu untuk melamarku, tapi kudengar dari Taichi kalau kau sudah sedari dulu memperhatikanku dan berencana untuk melamarku."

"A—ah, itu tidak—anu—itu aku—"

Koushiro menatap langit-langit gelisah. _Taichi sialan_! Rutuknya. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk mencekik _brunette man_ tersebut setelah ini.

"Padahal aku selama ini menunggu," gumam Mimi tiba-tiba. Hal ini tak urung lagi mengalihkan pandangan Koushiro kembali menatap sang gadis—perasaannya kini semakin tak menentu saja.

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku menjawab 'ya' untuk lamaranmu, apa kau akan melamarku?"

"E—Eh?"

"Besok datanglah ke rumah dan lamarlah aku pada orang tuaku. Aku akan meminta mereka untuk mengatakan _ya_!"

"EH?!"

* * *

 **—The End—**


End file.
